Hazel
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Seth felt a pull on patrol near the highway when he saw a motorcycle accident. But he never expected to imprint on the motorist who have no memories except a tattoo on her arm that read, Hazel.-Discontinue until further notice
1. Chapter 1: Accident

_**Hazel**_

Seth felt a pull on patrol near the highway when he saw a motorcycle accident. But he never expected to imprint on the motorist who have no memories except a tattoo on her neck that read, Hazel. Can Seth help her remember or the cause of her amnesia, get to her.

'''_;;;;'''''_

_It's like screaming and no one can hear..._

_You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing._

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts..._

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you._

_And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you can have the good._

_-Rihanna_

**Chapter 1: Accident**

It was 2011 and Seth was bored out of his mind ever since the Black pack went on pause. In terms of imprinting on a Vampire baby! Seth doesn't blame Nessie, no; he loved her like a little sister. But the Cullens moved to Alaska last year; for reason involving how they can't age. So with Jacob gone, Leah was in command. However, she decided that the pack should finished school. So now Embry, Quil, and Leah are at community college and poor Seth was stuck on the Rez finishing high school. And worst, held back a year. So while the pack is away for college, and no Cullens to protect. He allied with Sam, sure they have communication problems. Seth learned how to physically communicate with Sam; so the pair up during patrols. The kid had obligation, but focused on teaching the young wolves.

Anyway, Seth groans and got off the couched when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seth, its Sam. Are you up for a round of patrol?"

"Sure: what location and perimeter?" That's how they plan on patrol, the location and distant. Getting the information, Seth ran out into the woods, tied his clothes to his leg and thought negative. He thought of his dad's death and Riley attacking his friends. Immediately, he phased and started to run. It felt weird to him, alone with himself, when responding he gets echo. A peaceful and yet creepy abyss, sometimes he talks to himself, bad mouth or relief some stress and get away with it.

As he ran, he felt a strange pull; it was strong that out of curiosity he follows it. Pass La Push; pass Forks, close to the highway near Port Angeles. The pull grew stronger, except each step he took his stomach churn. Something bad is going to happen, something bad indeed.

'_Help, please somebody.'_ A soft female voice whispered in pain.

Seth stopped skidding on the dirt. _'Hey, is somebody there?' _

'_Help . . . please?' _she called out._ 'I can't . . . move.'_

'_Hold on, where are you?'_

'_Help,'_

Whoever it was, was seriously injured that she couldn't focus straight. Seth concentrated towards the person mind, to see through her eyes. She was on the ground, near on the road, parts and pieces of automobile parts everywhere, as blood linger in view.

'_Oh God, she's hurt!'_

Seth continued to run, forward and faster, questioning what was happening?

_Was she a wolf that phased and got hit by a car?_

Seth found her location, about twenty miles off from the closes gas station. But the scene was not he expected. He thought there would be a wolf in the road and a crashed car in a tree. No, for what he saw was a motorcycle accident. A motorcycle crashed into a tree and the motorist laid under, wearing leather with a reflexes vest and a white helmet that had angel wings on it. He could smell gas and blood; quickly he phased, put on his clothes and went towards the accident. He lifted the motorcycle off the person in response of hearing a groan.

She was alive.

Seth knowing from the packs experiences on bike's, quickly laid the rider on her pack and removed her jacket and helmet so she can breathe. But stopped, there was blood; a small circular hole dented into her right shoulder. _'Did someone shot her?"_

"Hey, wake up, c'mon wake up." Seth said, in a little pain hidden in his voice.

He gently tapped her face, in response her eyes open. Seth breathed hitched, as he stared at her hazel eyes. They were wry as if she were crying along empty and abandon. Except; that didn't catch the sandy wolf attention. No, emotion pool, the colors of earth and water fused together. His worry stopped, a heat engulfed him like warmth of a blanket pulled out of the dryer.

Fresh warmth.

From what he loved and trusted shattered, as he came undone and stared into the loners eyes. The urge to; protect and love for this mysterious girl? Everything that made him - his love for his mother and sister, the commitment to his pack, agreement to his other brother, the friendship to the Cullens, his home, anything of the important – tear from him with just a single gazed. She not knowingly took place, she with no name, she who was bleeding, she who called out to him in need. Only her, his name, and who he is. Had the great spirits thought it was time to bring her to him? A chance that so many of his kind desire. If not fear the circumstances of the predicament outcome?

His inner wolf growled.

Someone harmed his actual reason to live.

The girl sighs and closed her eyes as a lone tear fell. Seth caught it while his wolf whimpers. Quickly, he checks her clothing to find her cell phone and dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked the police woman.

"Um, there's been a motorcycle accident outside of port Angeles about twenty miles from the gas station." Seth replied calm.

"Is anyone hurt sir?"

"The motorist she's unconscious and bleeding really badly."

"Alright, are you hurt?"

Yes, ". . . No,"

"Good, an ambulance will be on their way, please remain calm and keep the person elevated away from heavy duty." The officer on the line said. Seth did and the woman hung up. Quickly, he called Sam to drive a car here to make it look coincidence that the found an accident. Sam said he's on his way making it before the ambulance and cops came.

The Emergency medical technician quickly set the girl on the gurney trying not to add damage to the bullet wound. Seth joined them in the vehicle while holding her hand. His wolf couldn't leave her.

"Sir, do you know her name?" one of the EMT's asked, adding oxygen masked over her face to breathe. The male EMT applied pressure onto the bullet wound to prevent the bleeding.

"No," Seth breathed.

**.o0o.**

Seth waited outside the ER, with his mother who got out of her shift and accompany Seth in wait. It's been three hours since the EMT's took her away. Three long hours! That was when Dr. Cullens came out.

"Seth, I have good news and bad news." Carlisle said, "The good news is, she made it. The bullet wound did not severe her lungs or arties. However, without a medical history or name; we can't run further test or surgery."

"How bad is she, Dr. Cullen?" Sue asked while rubbing her son's back.

"A broken leg, few cracked ribs, and a concussion." Carlisle answered. "We are running her finger prints through data base. A stander precaution: to see who she is. Until then, by her appearance of minor age; I'll take custody in her health." Seth growled, not on purpose, just impulse. Carlisle stepped back, "Seth, I understand your circumstances. But to inform you, she'll be staying at the hospital not my house. Full time watch by other doctors and medical staff."

Seth sighed looking down, "Sorry Dr. C. it's just, I imprinted on her."

"I know," Carlisle said patting his shoulder, "I know."

"Can I see her?" Seth begged.

"She's not conscience for she's under a small chemical induce coma. Maybe your presences may bring her closer." Carlisle said, as he lead Seth and Sue to the private recovery room. The girl was rolled in by a nurse finished setting up the monitor and IV system into the patients arm. An oxygen mask over her swollen face with medical tape over her eyes. The sight was horrific to Seth, to see his imprint lay there vulnerable defenseless. It made him want to hold her in his arms and never let go.

"Visiting hours is until six," Carlisle said and left.

Instantly, Seth pulled up a chair and sat by her side gazing into her appearance. She was tall and lean as her skin was paled and blotch with bruises. She had chin length light brown hair. Her nose was thin and her cheekbone sculpts, lips thin and a slim jaw line her face almost like a baby.

"Hazel," Sue whispered as she stared at the girls arm.

A tattoo stained her left forearm in cursive writing _Hazel _with a hazelnut leaf rested by the L. Seth saw this and awe, _Hazel._ Maybe that was her name; hazel nut color hair and hazel eyes.

_Hazel _


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

_**Hazel**_

**Chapter 2: ****Who am I?**

_I wanted to die; I truly wanted to die. My heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. A hole punched into my chest. How could they, how could they leave me wallow in their misery? I lost in Bad and they rested in the Good. I wanted to hex or cursed their life from them, sell their soul to Lucifer . . . But I can't . . . I just love them so much . . . That I let them go._

_To ease this pain, I left._

_To let go what I thought was important. _

_So I ran from my emotion, driving away from this hopeless pity fest. Go anywhere, somewhere that suited me, riding past rain in blurs of green, water speckled down on me. West where the sun sets and where he leaves for the night while then the grace of the moon in pursuit! To search for comfort with an old friend who lives by the pacific._

_A rumble of another rider driver by, staying in same pace as me, why can the world leave me alone? Until I heard it,_

_**Click **_

_Turing my head some to stare at a 9mm gun pointed at me. Before I could hit the brakes to pull back, the gun went off . . . _

_**Bang!**_

_A sudden burning pain consumed my right shoulder. Suddenly lost of balance missing the curve and crashed dead on into a tree._

**.o0o.**

I groaned and twisted my form only to gasp of a sharp pain in my abdomen. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was white. A loud rhythmic beeping going on, I turned my head to the left to find a heart rate monitor. I'm in a hospital room?

How did I get here?

A slight snore was heard, twisting me head to the right to see some guy there asleep on a chair. His head rested on one hand as he nodded. He didn't look familiar, do I know him? I don't recall acquainting a very tall gangly build, tan skin male with cropped black hair. In fact, I don't recall knowing anybody. The door open as a woman who looked almost like the stranger walked in medical garbs. She pause shock, quickly and silently to my side.

"Hello sweetie, you're finally awake." She said taking my hand and gave an assuring squeeze. "My name is Sue Clearwater and I'm your nurse. Dr. Cullen will be in soon. Now, do you feel any pain dear?"

"M . . . my . . . ribs, and shoulder." I croaked out, follow by breathing in oxygen. Sue nodded and removed the oxygen masked and pulls out some tubes.

"Since your consciences; I'm going to put the tubes under your nose so you eat and speak." Sue announced, switching the oxygen mask to the nasal cannula.

Afterwards the guy next to me woke up. His brown eyes glow happy to see me, "You're awake!"

My heart beat faster instantly at his sudden outburst that the monitor increases its rhythm. Why is he so excited about? Sue scowled, "Seth, behave we don't want to pressure her."

"Sorry mom, just glad she's awake. My names Seth by the way," Seth introduces himself offering his hand. I just stared at it. Truly, what was the purpose of shaking someone hands; even if it's a greeting; I couldn't actually move my arms. Seth realized that my arms where in accurate at the moment. "Sorry forgot."

The door open again and enter came a handsome fellow with blond color length hair and honey eyes. My body shivered a slight tingle but not in a sexual way, but of caution as the room became heavy when he came in. The doctor saw this and frowns.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," he spoke voiced held an English accent. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Ti . . . tired and thir . . . thirsty." I replied.

"Yes, well, you've been unconscious for four days and recovered from a severe motorcycle accident." Dr. Cullen said, picking up the clip board that lay on my bed, "Now, before I begin can I ask you a few question?"

"Water?" I whispered.

"Oh, yes, Seth?" Carlisle asked. Instantly Seth pours out a glass of water and handed it to Sue as she helped me drink it. The cold tasteless liquid help eased and loosen my crummy throat. A cough escape, but in a good way then I nodded to Dr. Cullen.

"Now, what is your name?"

I was going to answered then paused . . . . What is my name? In fact who am I? I know I'm a girl and also eighteen and the capital of Maine is Augusta and the square root of pie is 3.14 in shortened term. But everything else just went blank.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who am I?" I asked.

Every one paused when those words fell out of my mouth. Dr. Cullen wrote this down on the clip board, murmuring something down.

"You don't know who you are?" He asked.

Thinking it clearly on to think of an _H_, "I don't think so; but _H_ is coming up."

"Seems you have amnesia? Can you remember anything; for example family, friend, or acquaintances?"

I thought hard through his words, "No, nothing."

"Is there anything you can remember honey, anything at all?" Sue asked

"I remember riding my bike and I was really upset . . . that I needed to get away from whatever cause it. Because, it would make me sad if I stay; then I heard another biker who tailed alongside. Soon a click was heard and I saw a gun pointed at me . . . a 9mm or some solid black gun?"

Dr. Cullen and Seth stiffen when I told what happen, "Did you see the person face or any characteristics?"

"No… he wore a black helmet, muscular big athletic, and I believe his cycle was black."

"Seems you have amnesia my dear; however, retrograde amnesia tis pre-existing memories loss. So like childhood and family members would be forgotten such as your name. Now knowing you remember _H, _could it be possible that the word on your arm could be your name?" Carlisle said.

I looked at my left arm to see the word Hazel. It sounded very familiar, "Maybe, sir; sounds close?"

"Would it be alright if we call you Hazel until we find out your identity my dear? We haven't received any information from your finger prints we took."

"I don't recall giving finger prints?"

"That's because you were in surgery. We don't know your identity or age –"

"Eighteen, I believe I'm eighteen, sir." I interrupted.

"So probably born 1993 then, basic it seems you can remember. Very good," He said copying it down. "Do you remember any names or phone number, if not address?"

"No, but I must had a reason to come here, um where am I?"

"Fork's medical Hospital," Sue answered.

"Fork's sounds familiar as well." I said.

"Good, we'll talk to some locals and see if the know you? It might be possible you're local or have relatives here." Dr. Cullen said writing this down, "However, you getting shot leads to an investigation. I'll call the police to hear your side of the story as well. Along with a MRI: to see if theirs damages in your brain that maybe the cause of the amnesia."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I sigh, as a growl echoed out. We paused and the growled rumble again. Sue and Dr. Cullen stare at Seth.

"Hey, it's not me." Seth protested in defense.

My stomach rumble a growled, "Guess that would be me." I blushed how embarrassing.

"It's alright Hazel, I'll bring you some food, any option?" Sue asked.

"Soup, if not chocolate pudding?" I answered.

Sue nodded as she excused herself to get food. Once she left, Dr. Cullen asked Seth to leave the room so he can do a physical. Seth scowled, if not frown before he left. That was odd. Dr. Cullen assures me; Seth was worried and checks on my stitches. Turns out, the bullet wound did a lot of work, but at least there was no internal bleeding though my stomach was practically blue. When he pulls down the blanket, I saw my left leg in a cast.

"A little over whelming, but I need you to focus can you move your right toes?" He asked. I wiggled my toes. "Good, now can you feel this?"

As he tapped my left toe softly, I shiver his hand was cold. "Good, everything seems we'll but I want to do the MRI for any damages, even with a helmet, bruising of concussion can cause damage."

"Um, what did my helmet look like?" I asked.

"A white helmet with angel wings," Dr. Cullen said, "It seems you have an angel looking out for you."

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"Yes, though I also believe in hell." Dr. Cullen replied checking my eyes, "Blood vessel burst, probably from impact. Were you under any stress?"

"I don't know?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "Of course, but out of curiosity do you know your religion?"

I pause and thought about it, ". . . I don't recall."

"It's alright Hazel, it takes time." Dr. Cullen assured.

Soon after, Sue came in with a tray of food, my mouth water to see a bowl of Chicken noodle soup, a hot roll, a glass of sprite, and pudding. I started to eat immediately; except stop and wink when trying to sit up and move my arm. Great! Dr. Cullen announced: I had a few broken ribs, so he grabbed the bed remote and adjusted the bed so I can sit up, and slowly move my left hand to eat.

"How long is she going to be here Doc?" Seth asked.

"Well, this would be a two week recovery before she can leave. However, without a guardian or home, she may be here for an entire recuperation. Including someone shot Hazel; that she may go into witness protection." Dr. Cullen said.

I paused, "I don't have the money . . . I think?"

"Don't worry my dear; I took the obligation to pay for your medical bill."

"Doctor, that's . . . really nice of you. But why?"

"I took liberty of custody on you since we don't know your exact age. Even if you are eighteen, an amnesia patient alone isn't a good idea. So once you're heal, you've be living with me and my wife until we find your family."

I didn't know what to say, so I took another spoon full of soup. After eating, the Doctor took me to a MRI room to do a scan. A male nurse helped me onto the table and secured me in to the MRI scanner. The Nurse also injected some syringe into my arm. Said it was a contrast, makes thing easier for them to take a look, he said the place some head phone that played music and some type of scrounge ball. The table raised and I slide center of the circular machine. It felt strange that my heart rate increases.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked, "Your heart rate increased."

"Nervous," I hesitantly replied.

"It's alright, just calm down and breathe. Is there any music you like or a movie, the helmet holds a mirror so you can watch a movie?"

"Um, can you talk to me, or somebody?"

"Of course Hazel, just wait a moment." Dr. Cullen said. A moment later he responded, "Hazel, I have Sue here. She'll talk to you when necessary."

So throughout the scanning; Sue talked to me, telling stories about her children mostly Seth. It was funny to hear those funny pranks he did on his sister Leah; that we had to retake the picture again. The Sue told me she was Native American, he tribe called Quileute's, living on the reservation called La push.

I snorted, "Seriously, La push?"

"Yes dear, La Push, funny name isn't?"

I giggled, until the scanner started to make knocking noises that I stopped and stayed still. Once the MRI was done, I was taken back to my room. Sue practically stayed with me throughout the day; talking about random stuff. Until, her pager ranged, of an emergency.

"I'll be back dear. Why don't you rest and I'll be back." Sue cooed as she left.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**.o0o.**

_I walked down the darken hallways lighten by candle light, held by mirror podium. A black ebony door rested on the other side of the hallway, music played in faint song. A slight jazz to it? The voice in the back of my head said _'turn around; you don't want to know . . . it's better not to know.' _But I was stubborn, grabbing the note that crunched in my hand that read._

_**I'm sorry but, go to the sacred room and know the truth at twilight.**_

_At midnight hour, my heart clenched, breath shallow palms already sweating. I stop misstep, tears trailing down my cheek. I already knew the truth, but I was a coward to admit it. I pulled off the ring of an engagement; that of silver and a blood ruby center. Inside the ring engraved 'Aeternus amor". I closed my eyes and let a tear fall as I place the ring on the floor. When I heard a moan of the person I trusted. Her voice of enjoyment was a dagger in my heart._

"_I love you."_

"… _I love you too."_

_Holding up a sob! I knocked on the door and ran. I don't want to see it. I don't to confront it. I just want to leave, and leave now. Away from them! Away from a broken heart!_

**.o0o.**

Seth's POV

I watch Hazel as she sleep in her bed, she look so vulnerable so weak, that was until her throat clenched almost a sob as a few tears down her swelled face. My inner wolf whimper, catching them glazing my thumb up her cheek. Whatever the dream was made her sad and I couldn't do anything. I want to help her, show her there's more to life. Even though she may doubt it that she's depress but I can sense it.

But what can I do? I can't just say _'hey we're soul mates want to hang?_' she'll think I'm crazy.

She practically ignored me and focused on her condition. Couldn't blame her, some ass shot her! My wolf growled, the bastard shot our imprint. Sam on the other hand was confused; when he asked me why I leaved the perimeter and felt this pull if not heard Hazel voice for help from far off. This wasn't right, how she can communicate telepathic; she wasn't a wolf or a vampire. But the presences alone felt weird in a good way, like she's special more than a soul mate. Hell, it's driving me crazy. When Sam and Billy came over, out of curiosity a few days ago. Billy paused and tells Sam to take him home without saying a word.

"You have a special person, Seth."

What the hell does that mean?


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Visions

_**Hazel**_

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Visions**

Hazel POV

It's been a week and I was practically bored. Is it possible to die of boredom; because I'm feeling it or is it possible to have cabin fever? I sighed and flip through channels on the T.V watching some show called 'Supernatural'. It was interesting and related to watching a fiction show. It felt… familiar.

Anyway, visiting hours were over and I truly wish someone was here. Sure, the show was good but I like to have somebody with me. Even Seth, Seth I really like. Turns out, he was the one who found me on the highway also being Sue's son. A sweet guy, though he look like twenty five but actually he was nineteen. He constantly visits me after school when he should be hanging with friends. Even gotten me a dream catcher; very sweet of him. But whatever I tell him, like to go home, hang with friends, or get some sleep. He refuses until visiting hours are over or Sue literally dragging him by the ear. However, once he gone, I felt lonely.

A nurse came in and brought in dinner and a cup of pudding. I was an addict to chocolate. Once she settles the tray down she left, not giving a chance to have a conversation. I sighed disappointed and eat my dinner.

Thinking what happen over the event. The MRI results showed a small bruising in my brain, normal in concussion. However, this was in where my memories are stored which lead to the Amnesia. The Forks police also came over the other day in taking investigation on my case. I was one of five motorist who been shot by a mysterious killer in Washington, except I was still alive. So once I have the ability to leave; I have to go into witness protection, a precaution incase this murderer would come back to finished what he started. So Chief Swan announced I'll be living with Dr. Cullen, since his house is on private property.

I sighed; why do bad things happen to me?

"Ah, Hazel you're still awake." Carlisle said since we go by first name basis now.

"Yeah, how's it going?"

"Good, checking on you before I go home."

"How's your wife by the way?" I asked.

"She's fine and excited to meet you. If you like, I can have her come and visit you tomorrow?"

"Oh please, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, she really cares about others. Some time I wonder if she wants to do foster care." He chuckled. His laughter sounded familiar, like I met him before. But where: other than the hospital? Since, I've been having these strange dreams? Some of the accidents while other of a different era of the 16th century. This conversation in a church, him explaining Anglican similarities to the Roman Catholics. It was supposed to be a, secrets when his father came in and interrupted us. He introduces me, saying I was a craftsmen's daughter who is on trade. Pastor Cullen was cautious in what my religion was. But a false word announcing; I was Christian though my father in the ideal believes of the reformation.

**.o0o.**

"_I don't think your father like's me, Carlisle." I stated as we walked out of the church._

"_Nonsense, he's just under pressure these past few months." Carlisle assured._

"_Because of the trials," I mumbled. "Truly he doesn't believe in hogwash; Tis anything but stories!"_

_Carlisle froze when he led me to the river near the church. "You hold no believe to the darkness that rids this world?"_

"_You are awfully correct," I said, "How can one tell if ones a witch, werewolf or in this city's case a vampire? Tis nothing but stories: to scare children to behave. My brother is a philosopher. The werewolf legend is nothing more than a, hair disease. Witch's that has so far, killed many woman; is sexist. For say a man would turn in his own neighbor for their property, by the wife for example."_

"_Then why does the wife confess in being a witch?" Carlisle asked fascinated by our conversation. _

"_To save their life; would you confess if you were prosecuted to being a witch?" I asked raising a brow. _

_Carlisle thought about it, "No, I would remain truthful to my pride."_

"_Then why are those who pronounced they are true though in the end are; swung by the gallows or spiked in flames?" I asked that Carlisle paused once more. "For their goodness, if one lies of being a witch then they has lost entrances to heaven gate. What was one of the Ten Commandments, 'thou shall not lie?' This corruption is nothing more than a crucible affair. Greed that of ambition: I say!"_

"_You should watch your tongue Miss. Maiden here don't have liberty to speak their thoughts a loud." Carlisle warned, "If I say that you are more, Lutheran than protestant or supported of Atheism?"_

"_Now who's accusing their finger?" I challenged._

"_Forgive me," Carlisle apologized as he kissed my hand. "Tis just, you fascinated me on your intellect that I have never seen. May I ask; are you not a monarch or noble?"_

_I snorted pulling my hand back, "No I am no monarch. However, my _family_ believes every person no matter the gender should have an education. Not of reading and writing; but of sciences, philosophy, historical event, and mathematics if not medicine. Now don't you dare say it's barbaric; because what I see here tis barbaric. Woman and children treated like property since Greek times."_

"_Greek?"_

"_Thou do not know of Greece? Of course, here if not most of Europe focuses on the religious term of the bible or the testament. Never the geography unless ye be a sailor," I grumbled under breath when we reach the river._

"_You act like you know more than god himself." Carlisle announced, picking up a rock and tossed it into the river making a big splashed._

"_**He**__ you speak; holds many names as well the knowledge which __**I**__ cannot hold. I am nothing more than human while he is spirit." I replied picking up a flat rock and skipping it upon the surface. _

"_You_ bewitch_ me on words."_

"_Careful in what you say Carlisle. Even the wind bear ear that spreads misunderstanding words of gossips. I don't want a noose tied around my neck." I warned then mutter very low impossible for him to here, "Even when I still breathe in toll."_

"_Tell me, what summer you are?" Carlisle asked._

"_Is it not rude to ask a maiden her age sir?" I said, glaring straight as his face. "Do thee, be interested in my hand of marriage, before asking thy father blessing?"_

_Carlisle raised his arms in defenses. "No, if there be a time than maybe? For I just ask your age to understand how you know your ability of knowledge. If not the philosophy: that is more advance, than our own?"_

"_Eighteen, Carlisle," I sighed; stepping back and skipped the rock over the back._

"_So young and yet wise?" Carlisle whispered to himself. Then rub his neck sheepishly, "If I did not know any better, I would say you live through the crusades."_

"_And how would you know of the Crusades?" I spat, "The event killed countless lives over property in which the bible proclaims twas the _holy land,_ in which _Christ_ was born. Many woman and children, those of innocents die in the hands of believe that of an Episcopal polity, and various theological beliefs."_

"_Miss, careful with your words for God hears all. Or the gates of gold would close upon you when the time comes."_

_I sighed adjusting my shawl, "Carlisle, have ye ever thought we are already condemned in our self's? To be frank my friend, but my life is already lost in the sins that I, if not many committed."_

"_Then why not confess," Carlisle said taking my hand while taking out a small bible from his pocket. "I am willing to hear your sins and release you from those burdens."_

_I laughed though rude it was I couldn't help it, "Confess, Carlisle really. For my sin is a gift: that in which heaven almighty made." I pulled my hand away and twist the opposite direction. Putting a finger on my lips, speaking in Latin, ""...__**who drinks the water I shall give him, says the Lord, will have a spring inside him welling up for eternal life"**__(A/N from Indiana Jones) _

"_You speak Latin?" Carlisle surprised at my words, "Not many people other than the catholic church, speak sacred words. Tell me, what did you just said?"_

"_Just a verse from the bible," I lied then look up into the sky for near it was dusk. "I must go for me and my brother leave for Italy on the fort night. Goodbye, Carlisle: tis nice knowing you during this short period time."_

"_At least, let me accompany you to the inn where you're staying at?" Carlisle suggested._

_I shook my head no, "Nay, for it is unwise."_

"_At least tell me your name and something to remember you by."_

_I sighed and pulled out a necklace from my bodice and gave it to him. A single pendent with an eye pattern on it rims. "Do not be alarm, for it is not of evil but of good in the Turkish culture. For it will protect you from evil. Dear new friend, if a second chance is given, consider helping those in need. And not persecution of those who been accused of ambition misleading on the advancement of sin, if not greed. So young you are of what twenty?"_

"_Twenty three," Carlisle corrected and hid the necklace under his undercoat pocket. "But tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Hazel," said another voice._ For when that name is called I wake up.

**.o0o.**

I cocked my head, "How old are you, Carlisle?"

"Thirty four," Carlisle said quickly.

"You don't look thirty four. In fact, you almost look twenty five." I replied.

"And you look like your fifteen." Carlisle challenged kindly.

"Can't help, it if I have a baby face," I protested then sigh. "Go before your wife misses you."

"Hazel, she has the more patients than any woman you ever met. Now, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning."

"Like you always do," I muttered.

**.o0o.**

Alice was hunting in Alaska with Bella and Rosalie; a simple girl's night out to get away from the guys and child care through shopping and hunting. Alice stood up in excitement as she finished her caribou for tonight. Now full, hyper, and strong. She looked around and saw Bella finishing her share while Rosalie started drinking the last animal in the small heard. Before she could say a word, she stop almost catatonic as a vision took control.

**.o0o.**

_A man in biker wear: all leather black while wearing shades enter forks medical hospital a helmet in one hand. He walked up towards the nurses' station, where the young intern nurse yawn, reading through her seventeen magazines. The stranger taps the bell. _

"_Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked eyes examine his muscular body._

"_Yes, I know its past visiting hours, but I came here to see if a friend of mine is here. She didn't come home, and her parents worry since she started riding a motorcycle, and heard of an accident." The man said voice deep and dark if not mysterious with a foreign accent._

_The young nurse swoon, "Patients name?"_

"_Hazel." The man purred in lust._

_The nurse blushed going through the computer data base on patients untying her bun making black locks fall into curls. "Yes, there's a Hazel here; she Dr. Cullens patients. In the recovery wing in room 215."_

"_Can you tell me her condition?"_

"_Su-sure, um, she has a bullet wound on her right shoulder, broken left leg, some crack ribs, and a concussion by theory lead to amnesia." She said typing away._

"_Amnesia?" The guy question._

"_Yes, said the concussion is in the __**hippocampus **__that's the memory part of the brain." The nurse explains in a filtrates voice._

"_I see, maybe you should be a doctor and not a nurse." The man complimented._

_The nurse blushed, "Why thank you."_

"_May I see Hazel, just a quick hello and see if I may _jog_ some_ memories_?"_

"_I don't know sir; it's against regulation for visitors to meet pass visiting hours. Come back tomorrow at eight."_

"_Just Ten minutes, her parents are_ worry."

_The nurse blushed and nodded. "All right ten minutes."_

"_Thank you." As he walked up towards the elevator pressed the second button to the second floor of the recuperation station._

_He walked down the empty halls caution when the male nurse who had the night shift left to get a cup of coffee and walked to room 215. There he found Hazel a sleep, leg elevated while she attempted to turn on her side. The guy closed the door till click, locking it. Then set the blinds to close to be private. He searches the room to find anything that of interest, but what he was looking for wasn't there._

_A curse under his breath, no choice he stood over the patient and smirk tracing his gloved finger over her oval long face, which she shuddered. He then let his hand go into his jacket inner pocket and pull out a 9mm pistol and pointed at her head. With a smirk, he smacked his hand over her mouth instantly waking her. Hazel gasped; eyes widen, but didn't scream or struggled for her pupil's dilated at the sight of the gun._

"_Hello poppet," he murmured, leaning down to smell her hair before kissing her cheek. Hazel shivered in disgust. "You were lucky to get away from me last time, silly me, I missed by six inches. But that's not going to happen again, love. Now, I can let you live your cursed life if you tell me where your satchel is. So I'm going to pull my hand back and you be a good girl and be quiet. Only speak when answering a question. Got it?"_

_Hazel nodded, now neutral in her emotions. She lifted her arms away from the nurse's button. Because she knew it wouldn't help. As her hand held onto the head board, the stranger smiled at her cooperation while he pulled his hand back, except gun still at aim._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" she whispered low._

"_I do not matter, but what you hold in possession does. Killed four other people to find you, poppet! Now, where is it?" he said._

"_Where's what?" she hissed._

_The guy huffed, "Right Amnesia! So does a vial full of liquid or a worn journal sound familiar, poppet?"_

"_No," Hazel answered._

"_You had a bag, a leather messenger bag, any idea where it is?"_

"_Probably in custody as evident or in storage the hospital holds for patients." Hazel whispered face telling the truth, "What's so important about a vial and a journal? Does it hold a chemical biohazard or ingredients to drugs?"_

_The guy smirk holding back his laugh, "You truly don't know who you are?"_

"_You can say that again." She muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms annoyed. _

"_Well milady, I'll tell you it holds key to what man desire for so long. That of folklore and legends throughout A.D if not before Christ! A sample you held for less than a thousand years, and a journal that contain the locations of artifacts throughout history."_

"_So, you're a treasure hunter?"_

"_Yes and no. My dear, you and I are exactly alike compare to other of our kind. We are not those mortals we pretended to be."_

"_Then what are we?" She challenged, sitting upward to get a better look of him._

"_We poppet, are more than meets the eye. Though, I should let you figure out what we are." He said and set the gun safety off, "That is, if you survive."_

_Hazel examined his express, as if she can see through his shades into his soul, then smirk, "You're not just a treasure hunter; you're a hit man, a hires assassin. You speak truth, but I can tell your holding back. Was it one of us who sent you to eliminate a deserter or did I actually committed a crime? Or do I actually know something that is classified, top secret, that those outside the circle get executed?"_

_The man didn't say a word which Hazel smirk grew wider, "It's one of those three, isn't it. I know something that should not be given to the public. Are you a Russian spy or a terrorist while I'm some, journalist teenager from college who was going to publicize your secrets?"_

"_Yes and no. Except, I am no Russian spy or a terrorist and you poppet are not a college student. For your GPA outnumber than any person in this continent."_

"_So, what is in the vial that worth so much to kill?"_

"_You should already know." He smirk, finger wrap around the trigger, "Because you drank from it."_

"_If you're going to kill me, then give me one last answered." She sighed; arms down to her sly finger secretly pressing the nurse's button. The sheets suffocating the beep, "Who am I?"_

"_Your name is Hazel . . ." he replied and pulled the trigger firing the bullet as it loge between her temples. A through and through , causing brain matter all over the headboard, sheets, monitor and a dream catcher that hanged center of the bed. Everything was covered in blood, goo, and brain matter. The stranger sighs and put the gun away._

"_Hazel Rainsworth"_

_**.o0o.**_

Alice gasped as Bella and Rosalie were by her side.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle's patient in Forks, she's going to be murder in an hour." Alice said.

Immediately Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and called Carlisle.

**.o0o.**

Carlisle decided to stay at work a little while to review Hazel medical file. Her case was rare; as she had O negative rarest of all blood, so they were lucky she didn't need a blood donor otherwise there would have been a problem. But what caught off guard was her genetics. Having rare blood is one thing, but her MRI scans were another. Other than the bruising in her hippocampus, there was scarring in her lungs from illness. Her test record show she was healthy as any human being, but scars in her lungs was another. Including her blood records; like cells does not experience aging, or ceases to age at some point. Although the cells are rejuvenating, doubling the amount of damage tissue, there was no, absences of age whatsoever. Even her finger print records returned with no answer in which the girl was. It was like she was different, unique in a certain way. A supernatural way, because her chromosomes were exactly like the pack: twenty-four making forty-eight.

But that wasn't the only thing bugging Carlisle. No, Hazel appearance seemed familiar, when he first met Hazel, he thought he knew her. Impossible, she was a teenager and he was a three hundred year old vampire. Chances are slim they have met. His cell phone rang.

"Hello, Rosalie, what can I do for you?" Carlisle responded.

"Your patient the amnesia one . . . "Alice started.

"Yes, what about Hazel?"

"I had a vision and less than an hour the killer is going to waltz right in and kill her." Alice said. "You need to get her out or she'll be in the morgue than the recovery room."

Immediately, Carlisle hanged up and emails a notice of Hazel check out to the dean and not to the central computer. Then a forty five minute timer that would call Active shooter to every computer to announced what's happening. Quickly gathering his files he ran in vampire speed to Hazel's room. Before he fetches his patient, he stopped at the storage unit to confiscate her belongings. HE grabbed the leather bag to find a symbol on the lip. A cross with wings! Carlisle would have to ask Hazel about her fetish taste for angels. When he got to her room, he found her sound asleep.

Quickly he shook her shoulder, "Hazel, you must wake up."

Hazel stirred, waking up. "Something wrong Carlisle?"

"We need to leave immediately." He said removing her IV and monitor needles. Then lifted her up and settled her down on a wheelchair.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Hazel scared now in panic.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, pushing her out of her room.

"Of course, you're my doctor." She said.

"I was given notice that the shooter was seen nearby, so we need to evacuate." Carlisle said.

Hazel eyes widen though nodded. "My dream catcher!"

Carlisle grabbed it, his nose flared for it smelled like a wolf, knowing it was from Seth. Another reason he's doing this. To pay a favor, so giving the catcher to Hazel, Carlisle in human pace went to the garage and towards his Mercedes. Hazel was cooperative as she complied with any command or order he gave her. He helped her into the back seat and buckled her in. Afterwards, put his lab coat over her garbs to prevent curious eyes.

Carlisle sighed and got into the driver seat and drove home. It was hardly twenty minutes when he looked through the mirror to see she was asleep. He sighed again, and pulled out his phone to call Esme. She already known since Rosalie called to inform.

When he got to the house, he carried Hazel inside towards the guest bedroom, bed already made thanks to Esme. Setting her down and tucking her in. Hair covered her face. Carlisle tucked the strand behind her ear until notice something on the back of her neck. He gently twisted her head around slowly. That was until he found another tattoo, a very small one. It was a ribbon eight that was horizontal, almost like a bow, only an inch in size under her hairline.

"_Infinity,"_ Carlisle whispered. "What are you hiding that leads to no end?"


End file.
